


Kinktober 11. Massage

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 11: MassageTony taking care of Stephen after playtime.





	Kinktober 11. Massage

**Author's Note:**

> The vaguest of vague reference to some bondage and d/s play. Like one sentence. This is the aftercare part with Tony spoiling Stephen with a massage and totally harmless. Yeah, this is really a Softober, not a Kinktober. What can I say? I like fluff. 😉

Tony was proud and honored when Stephen offered up his right wrist immediately after having it released from the leather cuff. He took it with a smile and a soft “thank you” and delighted in Stephen’s tired answering smile.

He carefully took the thin wrist and helped Stephen to rotate it a little bit to ease the stiffness of being held confined for a long time. There was a hiss, quickly smothered, and a pained grimace but that was to be expected, really. Tony began to massage first the wrist, then the palm of Stephen’s hand, like he’d been shown so long ago. He kept the fingers - the most hurting part of Stephen and also the one that had to take the most abuse - for last.

He carefully felt his way around, leaving the most swollen spots alone. He would take care of them tomorrow, when the pain had settled down a bit. This wasn’t the most pleasant part of taking care of Stephen after one of their little play nights but the most necessary one. Stephen wordlessly offered his left hand and Tony repeated his gentle exploration and massage.

As always, it was painful to watch how Stephen tried to curl his fingers around Tony’s hand and how he failed over and over again when his limited movement reached its end. Tony chased the dark thoughts and regret away by bending over and kissing the trembling fingers.

“Everything okay?”

A contented smile and Stephen stretched himself, not unlike the cat Tony regularly accused him to be. “Perfect,” he answered after a moment. “Except…” The teasing tone and the slight blush told Tony that it was nothing serious.

“Except?” he purred back and the massage to soothe became a gentle caress. The necessary part was over, now it was time for the good part. Tony already knew where this would be leading.

Stephen lowered his head and looked up at Tony through half-closed eyes, shamelessly playing on his lover’s protective instincts. “My back,” he murmured, laying it on thick. Tony could almost believe that he was as young and innocent as he tried to look and sound right now. Stephen licked his lips and gasped a little when Tony traced his shoulder blade.

“Does it hurt?” Tony tried to sound as earnest and concerned as possible. “Baby, you should have told me…”

“Just a little,” Stephen hastened to reassure him.

He wasn’t hurting and they both knew it very well. There was probably a little bit of tension from the acrobatics he’d performed while Tony played with him but Stephen was more than fit enough to take that. This was his absolutely adorable way to get a free back massage and Tony was struggling to keep his laughter in.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked. “Here?” He touched Stephen’s shoulder again, letting his fingers slowly wander from the left to the right. “Or here?” He touched the nape of his neck and Stephen let his head fall forwards to give maximum access. “Or down here?” He traced Stephen’s spine agonizingly slowly, delighting in the goosebumps his tender touch awoke.

“Yes, here,” Stephen hissed when Tony reached his lower back. He increased the pressure and Stephen followed the wordless command to lie down.

The Cloak, helpful as always, brought the scented massage oil over and Tony thanked it with a smile and a nod. He loved this part of taking care of Stephen after one of their sessions more than any other and was always delighted when Stephen indulged him.

There was little bit more shifting around but finally Stephen found a comfortable position for his arms and hands. “Not getting younger here,” he grumbled when Tony continued to do nothing but stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. “I’m waiting for my massage.”

“Pushy,” Tony commented but let a little bit of oil dribble on Stephen’s back and painting senseless patterns with a fingertip.

“As if you’d like me any other way.” Stephen wanted to say more but the rest of his words were swallowed by his groan of pleasure when Tony started the massage for real. 

“I prefer your speechless because of pleasure actually.” No he didn’t, he loved Stephen's voice way too much for that, but a little bit of teasing couldn’t hurt anybody. He cut off any more words by digging his fingers into Stephen’s shoulders, trying to get the eternal tension out of them. Stephen relaxed into the massage, some incoherent groans and a slight twitching of his fingers his only reaction.

_Gotcha_, Tony thought, rather pleased with himself and bent down to kiss Stephen’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered into the dark hair and laughed when the words and his breath on warm, oily skin brought out the goosebumps again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188592890801/massage).


End file.
